Sonic's New Outlook
by TimedWatcher
Summary: Sonic is finally captured, but thanks to Robotnik's newest creation, being turned into a robot is the least of his worries. (Lemon warning) [Originally Written: 2017-08-12]
1. Chapter 1

AN: Part of chapter 1 was co-written by ButterBoy

* * *

There was no escape for Sonic. He was bruised and ultimately beaten - the solid glass laboratory tube he was in sometimes reflecting himself. He hated that, as it only reminded him of his failure. He stared up to the little bit of lighting and weird doodads that were sealed away from him - only to catch a disgusting, perfume-y strawberry smell right in his face.

It reminded him of Amy.

It started doing it intermittently, and it was driving him crazy everytime it happened. Sonic stood, his face pressed into the glass, trying to see the world outside, but only finding darkness. There was a stiff WHAP as he nearly flipped out, turning to meet something that wasn't there. His ass cheek was red and sore, his gloved hand giving it a bit of a small rub.

***PSHEW***

More of that disgusting spray, and as he moved his focus from the invisible assailant, there was another blow that glanced across his backend, but this time, he caught it.

A faceless, metal snake stared back at him, with a rounded bulbous end.

He dropped it out of fear, watching it slide back into position.

Fear? What was he thinking. That could have been his ticket out of here.

***PSHEW***

What was that stuff? It was strange... and he thought about Amy again. This time, he was developing his own snake. He sighed. He didn't care if Robotnik was watching, he'd relieve himself. He reached down, leaning his thigh and leg upwards, grabbing a hold of his hardening blue fella, he began stroking himself, seeing that pink bit of skin underneath his foreskin with every tug. He moaned with a high pitch, the sensation more powerful than ever and rapidly building in his body, making him truly forget there wasn't somebody watching, but something.

In a flash of mechanical vines, his hands separated as his legs were split apart, his hardness floating in the air, beating like his heart. He wondered what was going to happen, but felt something poke and prod him, as if trying to spread his cheeks from behind. That's when the Blue Blur's ass was invaded. He struggled. "No... nooo wait... stooop..." Sonic whined with a groan as the tentacle dug its way further and further into his tight hole, refusing to pull out, his insides feeling everything.

Why

Why was this happening? Was this what roboticization felt like? Sonic truly felt sorry for all the woodland creatures he had rescued before, and it gave him the tiniest bit of resolve to fight back - only to have a squirmy metal rod dart past his lips, subsiding that. It fed deep down, triggering his gag reflexes, but no matter how many times he coughed or tried to do anything to get it out, it wouldn't stop.

More of these things seemed to join in, these new ones started rubbing down his chest, which caused him to wince even more than the phallus down his gullet, as something strangely sensitive seemed to exist on both sides of his pecs - as he looked to see why it felt that way, he nearly broke down:

Sonic was growing breasts.

He teared up, as he wanted to cry, but instead, he cried out in pure ecstasy as he splattered and stained the once pristine tube, seemingly inviting them to join in, covering him inside and out with an icky substance that seemed to leave him tired. As they all left his body, with him wiped out on the floor, the smell of his cum and the perfume came together noxiously, but he kinda liked it now. 

* * *

Sonic awoke to a spotlight shining in his face in an unreasonably dark room. As he slowly gathered his senses he realised he was strapped down to some kind of metal chair, unable to get up despite his struggling.

Though struggling wasn't really the right word for it. Tired, drained and confused as he was, he could barely even lift his arms, plus he'd found out first-hand that maybe not resisting wasn't so ba-

He shook the thoughts out of his mind; he had to get away from here.

With new resolve he looked down at his bindings again to see if he could find some way to deactivate them, but in doing so he caught a glance at his chest. Everything in the last day felt so unreal, but it seems that his budding breasts were no dream. They were relatively small, no more than an A-cup, but they had cute little puffy nipples that pointed out in either direction. They looked very sensitive.

Any resolve that he'd built up quickly faded to a mix of shame and curiosity as he stared intently at his perky tits. Part of him was horrified, he was a boy! Boys aren't supposed to have boobs! And they certainly aren't supposed to get so damn excited looking at their own chest! Sonic was trembling as his nipples grew stiff, the beating of his heart echoing in his ears, the feeling of sticky wetness between his thighs... Wait, what?

"_Well well well, look who's awake_~"

His reverie was cut off by a sultry feminine voice and the clacking of heels walking towards him. "_My my, don't you just look delicious sugah_." Rouge teased as she stepped into the light, dressed in a much thinner, more transparent, variant of her usual cat-suit, complete with fishnets and an exposed midriff. It looked like it'd be more at home in a burlesque than a burglary. Her voice, as well as almost every other part of her, practically dripping with eroticism.

"R-Rouge!?" Sonic gasped in a much girlier voice than usual. "Please, you have t-" He was cut off by her finger against his lips. "_Shhhh... Not Rouge. Mistress_~" She told him with a menacing grin, revelling the way he receded in confusion and fear. "_The good Doctor has sent me here to train you, so as your teacher I will be treated with respect. And I think the only thing I HAVE to do is press this button right here._" She told him as she produced a remote from her sizable cleavage, clicking something as she pointed it at him.

Sonic became aware of a hole in the seat beneath him, gasping as a familiar metallic tentacle snaked out of it and into his strangely relaxed asshole. Frightened as he may have been, all the drugs he'd been exposed to prevented him from clenching with any real strength at all. He whimpered softly as it made repetitive, shallow thrusts into his colon, it's bulbous head brushing against something very sensitive as it did.

Suddenly two more tentacles sprung out from the sides of the chair, their suction cupped tips latching onto his now rock hard nipples, the airtight seal pulling at them rhythmically.

His tongue lolled out of his mouth in satisfaction, his moans growing ever louder. "P-please! R... Mistress! I-I... I can't-" He spluttered, barely able to form a coherent sentence.

"_Can't what sweetheart_?" She teased "_Is it too much for you? This is only the first setting though, I haven't even turned on the vibrate function_!" She said pointing at a button on the remote and 'accidentally' pressing it. "_Oops_~"

His eyes rolled back in his head as the metal snake fucking his ass began to shake violently inside him, causing his toes to curl up and the same strange wetness to be felt on his thighs. He'd have to figure out what that was when he could think about something other the pleasure that was coursing through his body.

"_Oh, that's right. I never told you what exactly I was training you in, did I cutie_?" She asked as she sidled up beside him and began to stroke his leg. She leant down close to his ear, giving him an up close view into the chasm of her breasts, close enough that he could feel her hot breath. "_I'm training you to be a slutty little girl~ though it looks like I won't have to try very hard_."

Sonic's heart skipped a beat, though whether it was from fear or excitement she wasn't quite sure. "B-b-b-but I ~ahhn!~... I'm a boy..." She protested weakly, still writhing in pleasure despite her weakened body.

"_Are you really sweetie_?" Rouge chided "_I'm pretty sure boys have cocks_." She suddenly spread her trembling blue legs. "_Does that look like a cock to you_?" Looking down Sonic saw the reason for the wetness between them. A small pink cage, digitally locked, kept her pecker soft and compact, though it had seemingly been dribbling non-stop since the teasing had started. She'd have gasped if she could find her breath.

"_I'm shocked you hadn't noticed hun. Didn't you wonder why it wasn't hard? And don't even pretend you aren't enjoying yourself, we all saw the little show you gave us yesterday_." She taunted as her face somehow became even redder. "_Oh well, maybe you were never really that attached to this thing anyway_." She giggled as she flicked her cage, a strand of syrupy juices clinging to her finger afterwards.

"_I'll tell you what though, it doesn't have to stay on. As much fun as I'm sure you're having cumming over and over, but never quite really getting off, what if I said you could have a real orgasm? Would my little fucktoy like that?_" Just as Rouge was about to start giggling again she was cut off by breathy panting. "_Yes! Yes Mistress_!" She cried out, clearly being driven insane by the never-ending vibrations against her prostate.

"_My my, someone's eager~ Does this mean you're going to be a good girl_?" She asked bringing up the remote.

"Y-yes!" She groaned. She felt her anus quivering as rivulets of slime dribbled from it.

"_That you're going to accept your place as nothing more than a sex-toy for other's pleasure_?" Holding her thumb over the chastity release button.

"Yes! I'll do –unngff- anything! Just please, take this off!" She pleaded.

"_Mmm good, I'll hold you to that cutie. Buuuuut... Not today hun_." She said with a sadistic smirk, putting the remote away again and beginning to walk away. Those drugs really were something else, this was going much easier than she'd thought. "_Oh, while I'm thinking about it; the gunk that thing's spreading inside your ass, I'm sure you can feel it, it's full of stuff that's going to turn you into an even sexier girl! So don't be surprised if certain parts of you... change proportions~ It's a natural part of every slut's life_!" She laughed to herself as she left the room, leaving poor Sonic a dribbling, horny mess.

At least she'd pass out soon. 

* * *

Could she escape?

Nope. She was...

HE was still trapped, yet felt relaxed despite his predicament. Not even remembering what that traitor Rouge did to him bothered him, and while he hadn't eaten in awhile, he felt strangely sated, so even though he felt like he still had to get out of there, he didn't try to move. He looked down to see he had been wrapped in a white sheet, like a blanket, but Sonic could still feel that he had that weird device wrapped around his junk, but thankfully he wasn't feeling particularly excited now.

"Rouge, hey, about last night... if you could just, you know... let me go..." Rouge smiled almost smugly, ignoring him while trussing him up by his ankles in two separate harnesses. "We could just forget this ever happened. Please?" His head rolled as far as it could to follow her, as Rouge disappeared from his immediate vision, humming ever so sweetly. There was a squeak of a wheel. He waited to see what was being carted over. How could he be so patient? She could be bringing ANYTHING over.

Before he could stress about it, it came into view.

He came into view.

It was just a room sized mirror. From chest up, he still looked like himself. He was starting to get a little worried.

"Voilà!" Rouge ripped away the sheet.

Sonic wished he could cover his eyes, but they just grew ever wider, as an intense, expanded feeling emanated from his gut. He wanted to be sick to his stomach, but it was way ahead of him.

A much thicker tentacle had been residing inside him this entire time.

"_Mmmph, it seems a little tired_." Rouge reached between his legs, getting a firm grip around the wormy protrusion, and with as much care as yanking out a hose from the garage, it popped out from Sonic, and a milky white substance came out in a froth. Sonic knew it was whatever Rouge was talking about yesterday. This stuff was going to turn him into a girl? He just... he couldn't believe it. Is that why is ass... was... was starting to resemble a pussy?

Sonics mouth remained gaped, as did his asshole, as he watched it between his blue and shapely cheeks, hoping to see it return to normal, as it refused to contract. The sniffles were beginning to start, as he really wanted it to just not look like he had just been fucked by a huge cock... but he really was, wasn't he?

Rouge had been posing over the leg of Sonic with the busted contraption of Robotnik's, slapping it against her wrist casually, watching her friend disintegrate, but the weeping was starting to get to her. She knew she had to get this over with before she seriously considered setting him free. "_Please bare with me hun, it's just as much a learning process for you as it is me_." She had placed a comforting hand on him, which seemed to get him to shut up - at least for now.

Rouge looked over the three pink cum stoppers she had prepared for Sonic. Her ass would need to be open for business after all. Tracing her finger over the 2 inch one, she knew it would be too small and fall out or even just disappear inside her. Sizing up the 6 incher, she knew it might expand her too much and leave no mystery for the customer to break open. Spying the fourth, she knew it would be just right for Sonic.

She hunched over, dapping her finger across his little nose, before telling him to "Open wide." He tried to clench, sucking in air, but it was now still very easy to work the plug inside Sonic. She looked up with a small smile, trying to assure Sonic as if this was the most normal thing in the world, giving his tummy a rub as she gave the bottom of the plug a teasing twist, as if she were sealing something shut. "How does it feel?"

Sonic just gave her a grimace.

"You'll get used to it... now, for the pièce de résistance." Rouge had a bit of a perverse satisfaction when she showed it off the pink g-string as if it were the most daunting game of Cat's Cradle one could play, her fingers larger than any piece of the fabric. "They're tight enough to hold it in for you until you're always begging for something in there." Unhooking one of his legs, she placed one of his numb and dopey legs in the frilly thing, as she did the same for the other side, before pulling it up with a snap.

"Perfect." Rouge was almost surprised how good it looked on her, but she was indeed getting some nice looking hips thanks to the treatment. The good doctor knew his formulas. She stood, giving the confused boyhog a kiss, before walking out of the room with her taunting, wiggling hips.

"_Goodnight_~"

Sonic stewed in the pitch black darkness, but her ordeal was far from over.


	2. Chapter 2

How is the experiment going?

_"Exceptionally well, herr doktor. I don't think it'll be long before he's... she's, a full blown sissy begging for cocks."_

Then little needs to be changed about my procedures, I take it?

_"I've only added certain personal touches - to spice things up - compared to the last subject. Y'know, to make it not so cold and impersonal."_

Ah but Rouge, the isolation... the cold... the pain... and especially the fear - everything adds up in the end. Sonic won't remember your kindness - no, she'll have lost that memory as her brain becomes more spongey like the cocks she will crave endlessly. 

* * *

"_Wakey wakey again~_" Rouge taunted as she pulled on his plug, feeling a snugness from Sonic, as if she were sucking it back in. "_Oooh~, nice and tight, you don't want to let it go, do ya?_"

Sonic tried to think of an excuse. "I just... I just woke up." He tried to untighten his ass, but it still wouldn't let slip out from him - the thong wasn't helping either. Then again, his head was still swimming, his chest burning. That was why he just couldn't concentrate on getting it out. That was it...

"_And how are those nipples?_" Rouge pressed her digit into it, the resulting 'unh' Sonic let out was one of the girliest noises Rouge had ever heard from a purported boy. "_Lovely~_" Rouge delivered a curtsy to him, before going to get her latest implement.

This was still happening. He just couldn't comprehend it. His eyes crawled across the room in a blur, before a hint of movement forced his attention back into 20/20. Sonic shivered - a gaggle of robotic tentacles were looking in on him. Their floating, snake like movements were sinister, as Sonic knew what they wanted. What could be worse than those things?

But... why did they seem so interested in him? They were like a bunch of horny men and Sonic knew he couldn't stop them even if he had wanted to if they had gotten in...

Sonic's ass winced.

Just like yesterday, Rouge wheeled something in. This time, something with headgear, a set of rubber gloves and a bunch of cables. Sonic couldn't make heads or tails of it though.

Tails...

Amy!

Removing her old white gloves finger by finger, she proceeded to slip on the devices gloves just as meticulously, as well as strapping one of the helmets to the top of her head, but not over her eyes. As she picked up one another and approached with whatever it was, Sonic blurted out a clumsy defense. "What about Amy? Don't you care about her feelings?" She just seemed to raise an eye.

Rouge then twisted Sonic's cheek. "_She might like you better this way, sugah~_" Sonic reacted with a pouty glare that was then quickly hidden by the device. Sonic fought, it was like being blindfolded, but somehow worse. "_I think you're gonna like this. No, you're gonna love it. We still can't let you out, so why not some entertainment?_"

An almost blinding vision of hot pink swallowed up his vision. Yet there was a density to it. Like a landscape. It was like this for awhile, before two blue spheres faded into existence in front of wavy gold lines and static green birds. There was something comforting to them, that is, until they were grabbed violently from the air. The giant hand was strange, but the voice familiar.

**You won't be needing these.**

Rouge squeezed them, and Sonic could only cringe and look away - but despite his physical movement, he was still staring at the vision. She let them fall from her hand like they were withered grapes.

**Now that they're out of the way, we can start.**

Her voice was modulated, almost brushing against his ears in a whisper as thumpy, pulse pounding beats hit his head like a drum

**Relax... let my voice and the music guide you on your journey...**

The background transitioned into porn. Specifically, human men fucking female mobians. Sonic couldn't relate to the men fucking the mobian girls, so he tried to focus on the variety of cute girls being plowed, but despite his best attempts to imagine it was him doing it, it was hard to ignore that they were taking human cocks and nothing like what he had between his legs - especially when it was couped up in a cage. Yet despite it being men and women, there was something weird about it that Sonic didn't like...

**Don't you love the sight of a hard cock?**

That was it. None of it was really Sonic's bag as it all seemed penis focused - not to mention all of it came so fast at Sonic that it was borderline nonsense, but enough pieces of it seemed to come together in the short term, building in rapid succession, like a disgusting puzzle of flesh, causing his dick to twitch in his metal binding all the same. He almost brokedown and resorted to calling out to Rouge with her proper title as mistress just to ask for her to release him, but Sonic knew he couldn't be that weak.

**Sonic, you're nothing but a sissy slut.**

Then the footage slowed down.

**You want to be bred**

_A hard cock enters a wet pussy_

no

**You need to be bred**

_A woman is slapped across the face, but she smiles as she takes his cock into her mouth._

No...

**You CRAVE to be bred**

_A woman's smile opens wide, her eyes close, her hair strains: her ecstasy clear. The audio of a woman's moan played._

Y-NO!

**Your only goal in life is to be just like them**

That's when the song transitioned to a girly pop song Amy might listen to.

Girls that practically stuck their asses into the camera would start slipping off their panties, only for them to not be girls at all. More than the initial disgust Sonic felt, he wondered how they got so feminine that they tricked him? Their cute puckers inviting enough that they didn't even need pussies.

They posed, or messed around with dildos, or even played with themselves, before bigger and stronger men entered the scene.

**Hard cocks need to be tamed**

Their penises... if you could even call them that, seemed like excess meat, either limp or barely hard, yet they loved taking cocks up their asses. A few had trouble taking it, and Sonic could relate to how much it must have hurt, yet their excitement and pleasure was exactly like the womens... were they... women?

Was she...?

No.

**You can tame them**

Sonic was reaching his breaking point. With this stupid thing on, he'd need something like one of Robotnik's worms, and he didn't care how similar it would feel to taking human cock, she'd pleasure herself like the 'women' she had been watching.

"MISTRESS ROUGE...!"

Rather than freedom, only the chunky eye gouger was removed. Rouge dropped a heavy pair of heels at his feet, a set similar to Rouge's.

"Now for the hard stuff."

Her high heeled foot raised and planted between his legs, nearly tipping the apparatus he was on over. She looked down at Sonic with a smirking glower, hands on her hips, her fangs looking particularly sharp.

Sonic wasn't scared of Rouge... but he was intimidated. 

* * *

*WHAP*

Sonic squealed out over his ballgag as much as he could. Rouge was being tugged along on a segway, reins in one hand and a horse whip in the other. A metal collar extended out into metal cuffs that kept Sonic's hands at shoulder level. Sonic was mindful of his steps, her ankles almost always about to give way. The heels hurt his feet so much...

*WHAP*

Another blow rained on her behind and Sonic shot up straight again. "Come on, you think you could just suck some dicks at a gloryhole and that'll make you a woman!? Hah!" Rouge swished the end of the riding crop on the most sensitive targets of her abuse. "Are you even trying!?"

Sonic loudly proclaimed "I AM", trying his best to sound angry, but it only came out as muffled spit.

"Try harder, slut!" Rouge had no idea why Sonic was having so much trouble - it was second nature to the thief. She had devised an oval course around a track, a way to teach Sonic how to walk in heels. Everytime he wanted to go limp, rest, or bend, Rouge was quick to deliver a correction. From the back, Rouge liked what she saw - her hips and ass coming in quite nicely, the g-string almost invisible, except for that little bump that was her plug, though he was a bit lean - maybe she could fatten up the blue girl. Maybe add more cummy feedings onto Sonic's schedule.

Sonic had no idea how long he had been circling, but just as when he felt like he was about to collapse, Rouge offered relief. "Alright, that's your tenth." She came to a stop, and so did he. Rouge undid the straps of the ballgag, and Sonic fell forward. Sonic was sweating - the first time since he got here. Now he just hoped Rouge would take off this burden around his neck.

Instead, electro magnets brought him down in an instant - what once was an annoyance was now stiff as a board, and Sonic couldn't move - again. "_Oh, you didn't think we were done, did you? Sonic, you're so naïve._" Sonic heard Rouge's stern steps behind him. "_Now present._" Sonic didn't move. Present what?

*WHAP*

"YIPE!" The only part of himself that could move was his lower body, so he did. He arched his back and raised his ass. 'Presenting' for Sonic wasn't difficult thanks to his athletic body, but the stockade was still a pain in the neck.

Rouge leaned down, her slender fingers massaging Sonic's ass before moving into the elastics of her underwear, she yanked on it, sending it down to Sonic's ankles. She gave the sex toy a tap. Yup, it was sunk in deep. "Hey Sonic, give me a hand?"

"You mean..."

"Uh huh."

He did as told, not wanting to be punished again. Sonic's face squinted, exerting himself. "Hnnnngh..." Rouge dug at the sides, and the egg shaped piece of plastic eventually came out of him, still warm and a little wet.

Once unplugged, Sonic's hole looked like it swallowed for air, as if it needed to breathe. That was the best Sonic felt in days. Then another sensation, as Sonic could feel the slimy leather digits massaging grease into her now freed ring - what Rouge was applying was like a medicinal cream, and Sonic could only let out a soft sigh. "Ah..."

"_This will get you accustomed to all sorts of dicks you might encounter one day._" She let it hang for awhile. "_That you might encounter... right now~_" Sonic's mouth gaped, as did his asshole, the incoming intrusion scraping his inner walls. "_This is your standard human cock. To them, it's average, but to us, hun... oh boy._" Rouge started inserting the dildo deeper into Sonic, twisting and turning it into her insides. "_Quite accepting of it - but how about this~_" Rouge puffed out Sonic's ass with the speed of the removal and replacement. The hedgehog's face actively contorted feeling the difference in size. She thought about the few phallus shaped things she had been privy to - none of them were even close to how this one felt. Could there really be a human with something like this? The end started hitting her in a way she didn't like, but she couldn't argue about it... then she did start to like it. Her legs tried to spread to accept more cock, but her panties locked her legs closely and she was too weak to try and snap the material.

Rouge spotted the leak from the cock prison she locked Sonic in, and then started pulverizing her asshole silly, sliding it back and forth with ease thanks to the lube. Rouge switched off hands, as she found keeping the pace up tiring, but knew she couldn't let this opportunity go. "_It's so cute seeing a little clit cumming from a big cock. Guess you really aren't a boy, are you Sonic?_"

Sonic made all sorts of faces, almost unintentionally mimicking the ones she saw in her VR treatment, her mind going to places and words she thought he'd never say, as her body betrayed her before her words could with a vigorous shake of her head. "_No, mistress Rouge! I'm not a boy!_"

"_Then what are you?_" Rouge started using both hands in her patented jerking motion

"Uuuuunggf... ugh... a sissy slut."

Rouge slapped one of her sore ass cheeks. "_That's it, hun. Learn your place._" She reached down and typed in a code, the chastity cage landing with a light metal tink as Rouge slipped out the dildo. Now that Sonic was free, she had no way of actually pleasuring herself. Sonic almost went insane. She began whacking her cock against the stockade as the only means of touch she could apply. Rouge thought about maybe... jerking him off... but what would be the fun in that?

How cruel

How evil

How deliciously sinful

She had to get pictures of this.

With a final bang, Sonic finally let loose, and the mind glaze of sissyhood fell away once again. Sonic had completely slumped over, neck and arms going completely slack in the stockade. The bat knelt in front of Sonic, as Rouge held up the photos of his stiffened cock in various stages - the final one having leaked out a gooey load all over the floor. "_See Sonic? You were always a slutty girl in wait. Somebody just had to bring it out of you._"


	3. Chapter 3

Tails wandered through a sea of human legs, ice cream in hand. Despite the takeover by Robotnik, people seemed to get on with their lives. The worst it seemed to get was a SWATBot on every corner. When it first happened, he had gone into hiding for about a month - but they weren't actually looking for him. With none of them out to get him and his best friend nowhere to be found, he could only speculate about what happened to Sonic, still hoping in his heart of hearts to see him again one day.

The world shadowed around him, as his eyes hit the blue sky outside of the ominous blimp that hovered above, as the voices of those around him began to swell. It was time for another one of Robotnik's public addresses on a large four panel display attached beneath it.

"People of Westopolis, I see you've taken well to your new robot masters - and you might be wondering why your hero Sonic hasn't been up to the task of ridding you of them. Well, it's been something I've been keeping secret for some time now, but I suppose I should let my valued subjects know of her fate; afterall, I wouldn't be Robotnik the Honest and Great if I weren't actually honest and great... so without further ado, I present: Sonic The Hedgehog!"

Did Robotnik just say her?

"Aaaaaah!" What seemed to be a cry for help from an unknown female figure, turned out to be Sonic, and it wasn't a cry for help... "Unnnff... shove it in deeper!" What looked to be Sonic strung up in bondage, turned out to be him wanting to be there of his own volition, as he used his hands and feet to hold himself up in the soft looking ropes. That's when Rouge came into frame, as she took hold of a blue cheek of Sonic's before she secured her position with a greased up looking glove pressed to his ass, a few of her fingers already creeping inside.

She giggled. "_As you wish...~_" She formed a dainty fist, knuckles pressing against the spongy pink hole, before cramming it inside Sonic's cavity. Sonic's body jumped away, mouth gaping, swinging in his desired restraints. "_And if I press you... here~_" Sonic's little sissy cock spurted, leaking down from out of the camera's perspective.

A hush fell over the people, unsure of what to think or say. He was their hero... now, she was just a tranny slut for all the world to see.

Tails was no longer in the crowd. The only trace of him was his pink ice cream that had hit the ground, the cone astray and pointing.

***BZZZRRRRT***

Vibrations from the pommel horse-like device beneath Sonic rumbled from her bowels and into the rest of her body. Sonic's thighs were spread open wide and quaking as she rode up and down, her caged clitty bouncing worthlessly, ready to leak again, legs covered in pink, with clips pinched to her sensitive and stiff nipples, her heels doing more to prop her up than Sonic actually using them to balance herself, as her legs bucked and jumped trying to keep herself upwards, as there were several close calls to her falling over, which Rouge had warned her about not doing.

VR goggles sucked into her face like it was glued there by the very cum that splashed the screen from male figures that jerked off into her POV, as Rouge encouraged them to use Sonic's mouth like a receptacle - a part of her knew that there weren't really humans on the other side and there was no cum to swallow, yet she felt so powerless and wanted, the men silently judging her as the slut she was, but still in need of her, her mouth open and tongue flapping like a coldcut in the wind, an occasional squeak escaping her throat.

Sonic felt his voyeur vision ripped away from him, as Rouge got within kissing distance of him. She held a creamy colored dildo that sat on a hilt, sucking on it like a lollipop. She then popped it out from her pink and glossy lips, her wrist holding it limply near her face. "Bend over. Eyes down." Sonic jumped off, hoping to land gracefully, but landing in heels was easier said than done, sending her to the floor. Sonic had several powerful sissygasms (which is what Rouge called them), her legs now like spaghetti. She scrambled up, apologizing to her mistress. Sonic bowed her head over the device she had just been on, spreading her rosebud open.

Rouge held it like a sword, running it up and down and around her opening, making the two 'kiss', before she battered Sonic's delectable and growing blue ass, getting a bit of a wobble. Rouge then plunged it into her depths, sending Sonic onto her tippy toes as her body tensed up at the feeling of the plastic dick, her green eyes hitting the sterile lab's ceiling, thickened thighs standing firm. Even Rouge was surprised at how easily the veiny penile implement slipped in. "_Wow. I didn't even have to correct you once; good girl~. Aren't you proud of yourself?_"

"Yes, mistress Rouge..." Sonic could barely respond positively or negatively to what Rouge was asking, trying to focus on her own pleasure, imagining it wasn't in the cage and that it was Amy with a strap-on behind her instead, which wasn't anymore an appealing fantasy but better than what was currently happening.

She pet the top of Sonic's head as she worked her hole with little twists of her grip, eventually milking her for the sixth time today as Sonic shuddered, her ass muscles tightening around the phallus. Rouge removed her hold on it, smiling at how the handle didn't need her anymore as it stuck out like a second tail. "_Very good. You earned some free time - use it efficiently~_" Retrieving it, it SHLORPED as it came out of Sonic. Rouge then collected the usual equipment before leaving Sonic in her wrecked state.

He laid there for awhile, but as the cold of the room crept up his sore hole, he shivered. Sonic slouched, not yet defeated, but just tired; the act of keeping up the act for Rouge was so draining. Unclipping the things attached to his chest made him wince, the feeling raw, but was happy to have them off, letting the small chain that held them together slip through his fingers. At least he had time to plan for an escape. Now how he would do that?

But the feeling in his chest felt more pertinent, his eyes falling to the floor and scaling over to the vanity. Rouge had brought it in at some point, but he hated the idea of looking at himself, especially with the way Rouge liked to dress him...

The curiosity got to him, and when Sonic saw himself in the mirror, he flinched reflexively to cover his chest. No. No. This wasn't happening. His arms moved just a hint, only for him to see the peaking crest of his cleavage. He'd be Rouge sized soon. He knew this was happening, he had even seen it early on, but it had progressed so quickly he had forgotten they'd be so big at this point. Sonic felt beyond silly with a growing pair of perky breasts, and she could only imagine how painful it'd be to run with them - and if she was going to escape, she'd need to be properly dressed for the occasion. As she took a seat, pulling herself in closer, the lights coming on, her fingers dashed to the drawers as she dug desperately, hoping to find something. Empty... empty... makeup. Tons and tons of makeup... come on...

Sonic gasped.

She saw a pair of red runners and a couple of rings, but no sports bra or really any kind of bra.

Sonic sighed. Maybe next time when Rouge trusted her enough, maybe she would give her access to a wardrobe, then she could dress herself properly and then get out of here. Sonic rested her face on top of her hands, getting a close up look at her pouty self. Then from another angle... and another angle... wow, Sonic had never seen her bad sides before... but she had her good sides too. No wonder Amy used this thing so much... in fact, a memory triggered of Sonic making fun of Amy for being so vain... now she was the vain one. Was there a way she could make herself look better?

Her eyes strayed down to the makeup filled drawers, as she started opening them and pulling them out. They clattered as she dropped them all in front of herself. Tubes and tiny bottles stood or had fallen over, as she picked them up one at a time, her keen eye affixed to the labels like a scientist checking for formulas. All the sissy videos Rouge played weren't just about sex... in fact, a few of them were just about applying makeup, and Sonic really had to recall what they were telling her and how to apply them. Was it foundation first or concealer first...

As Sonic found her way around the makeup, situated outside the room behind a window, was Sonic's #1 fan club, the ones that made her first visit so memorable; the tentacles were teeming like usual. She jokingly thought as she swished around her blending brush: 'not until I'm finished, boys', which was just a joke... just a joke.

Turquoise as eyeshadow to bring out her green eyes, heavy mascara for her lashes, pink lipstick because they made Rouge's lips look kissable, so why not hers? Sonic applied the works, though her former speedy ways just weren't going to cut it in making her face the way she wanted, taking a much slower approach; almost not believing she had the patience for it.

Sonic's hands fell into her lap, softly and daintily; feeling a little lightheaded, and she wasn't sure why. Standing, she was about to move away and maybe use the little girls room, but one of her limp wrists knocked over one of the bottles of makeup off the stand, which startled her into peeping out an 'oooh!'. Sonic bent down in a circuitous fashion to get it, her back was as flat as a board and her ass felt so big that you could have served drinks on her - and Sonic wondered if she would have complained if someone did... especially if it was someone big and strong... that training from Rouge was already kicking in, with one hand searching, the other pressed to her ankle. At one point it was even in reach, but she played it up, taking a bit longer than necessary - a loud bang resounded out, and she jumped as high as she could in heels, looking to see that they had tried to break through the window, but it seemed tempered and strong - at least for now.

The door to the right of the window then vacuumed open.

Oh no...

But instead of the tentacles rushing in to greet her, Rouge clasped her hands in front of her large chest, starry eyed. "I know you'd pass the test!" 

* * *

"This is for me?"

Sonic stood in a room unknown to him, adjacent to a queen sized bed with hanging drapes that sat across from a balcony view to the outside world. There was pink, but a tasteful use of it, with clean, ivory white furnishings making up most of it. "I talked it over with the big guy, I think you've earned your own little boudoir. And check this out..." Rouge threw open two closet doors, her bosom high and bouncing. Sonic had been following Rouge quite meekly, but when she saw the dresses, she was in heaven. Blouses, ruffled princess frocks and skirts. She pawed through some of them in the front, salivating yet still at seeing the ones in the back. "There's just one more thing we have to do..." Sonic turned and nodded, as she sat down at a rounded table for two, waiting and expecting Rouge to do likewise, as Rouge instead stepped out. Was Sonic going to meet the 'big guy'?

Rouge, instead, wheeled in the VR machine. Hadn't she passed those tests by now...? Oh well, these were always fun. Why not another?

All plugged in, Rouge only presented a pair to Sonic, not taking part this time, it seemed, but it was a nice change of pace for Sonic that she was the one putting on the goggles, especially with the makeup caked on. She'd be careful in doing so, not letting it totally rest against her face, a degree of separation; the screen still dark while adjusting it a cinch to be a bit more comfortable, then it all came into view:

It was a beautiful looking room with sun shining through all the glass paned windows with shrubs beneath. It was a relaxing place; a place that would have been nice to see while stuck in the lab as Rouge's guinea pig, but at the center of it all was...

Amy.

His sharp teeth clinched.

She smiled and spoke, her voice shy. "Hi Sonic. Let me introduce you to my... er, friends." And in they walked, ten or so of them, and they all had a... suspiciously similar look to one another. Like they were all family - related to a certain doctor - possibly long lost cousins and brothers towering above her. Then one proceeded to fling her to the couch behind them. "Waaaah! Nooooo~!" She tumbled backwards, cowering, as her gloved hands partially covered her face, but not totally obscuring everything, one eye peaking through two of her fingers at the barrel chested and bloated man that now hovered over her. She then lifted them from her face, revealing her usual sweet smile underneath. "Just kidding, Sonic." She laughed in a teasing manner. "That's how I reacted when Robotnik first captured me." She snapped a finger. "Now this-" Amy raised both her arms, helping the man peel away her red dress with the white outline on the hem, the size of it like a rag in his fists as he tossed it, revealing her mostly naked body underneath. Then he easily took her by the ankles and slid her flat onto her back, her white and red boots looking heavy on her frame, spread eagle as she could get. "Is how I really feel about them." Her lips looked large and puffy in that tight pair of cotton white panties, as she stuck two thumbs into the back lining to slip herself out of them.

The peach colored skin of her arms extended further over her form, spreading down from her C-cup chest, all the way to her tummy and right between her legs; her labia sitting between her neon pink furred and athletic legs, contrasting perfectly. Amy took a hold of the stranger, needing both hands to stroke him up and down his pale growth, tentative fingers making a point to show it off to the camera, as if Sonic himself was there to see it up close while on his knees in front of them, playing with himself... it pierced Amy slowly, spreading open her young flower, exposing the inner nethers of her salmon pink pussy, almost piercing her like a knife she was strangely fond of, that evolved into a familiar look that made his face ache, one of a hanging tongue and drool.

After several thrusts, the man took hold of Amy's thighs and positioned himself underneath her, careful not to totally spear her on his rod, finally allowing the others their turn, as they crowded the scene. It was like she was as trained as he had been. "Don't worry, I'll do my best!" Her pink nipples erect as the cocks she wrapped her hands around, as if using them to stabilize herself, getting an eyeful of each of them, wondering which to choose first, starting with slow jerks before distending her jaw as much as she could to accept them; but even so, the heads of their cocks chipmunked her cheeks as she hoovered them in, as Amy seemed totally entranced, her wide and big emerald eyes focusing up at whoever she was sucking at the time, the blowjobs sloppy and wet. Then she looked towards the camera... or him. "Thee Thonic? Turnth out mmmph-" The cock fell out of her mouth, and she gasped, readjusting her red headband. "I didn't need to marry you after all. I'm so cute, I could get any human man I want." One of the humans then ran his hand through her hair, which she was quite receptive to, nuzzling into it before taking him back in.

They then flipped her. Now she was squatting with her her back to the camera, her sizable backside pointing, tail lifted, no longer facing Sonic, hands on her knees for balance. Her peachy colored, taut little asshole, then had a cock pushed between her pink cheeks towards her back entrance, really trying to force it in with no subtlety, and before he could see Amy in pain, Sonic was quick to yank it off in one swift motion; while the noises of Amy's moaning screams emanated from the speakers of the device, making it even worse for him to imagine, Rouge couldn't even look him in the eyes, looking down at her folded hands, her bat ears drooping a little.

But Sonic only felt one, strained, weird, emotion:

"Could I watch this again while on that giant vibrator?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic swallowed another goopy load of tentacle cream before shewing it away. "Thank you." She kissed out her full looking, heart shaped lips with a 'moi' noise before going back to working on her cursive, her dinner for the evening now consumed.

Sonic had never written anything in her life. She had never needed to write anything to anyone. She had some hang of the English language, but this was totally new. Living out in the sticks had its advantages... still, it was apparently very important that she get educated, as just being dumb and full of his cum wasn't enough for the doctor - he wanted an equal, and she was gonna do her best to transcribe this book and learn this cursive thing.

Still... she kinda wished Rouge had given her a different task for today...

She looked back at the alphabet table for reference again, pressing the silver pen with a fat back and gold strips to her lips. Opening her teeth and letting it in, it kind of reminded her of... of...

One of Rouges sissy training videos flashed before her eyes.

Sonic slammed her journal shut, frustrated that her n's still looked like r's and vice versa, she threw down her pen and scooched back from her desk, pouty and defeated.

She needed a break, and her veranda would offer a nice change of pace.

Staring out at the lush fjord below, trees rising up from the mountain tops and the setting sun reflecting beautifully... aww... it was so romantic, and she had no one to share it with. Despite how far she was above it, the Earth and its amazing wonders seemed close enough to jump into. Like, she could just tear her clothes off and just go crazy... yet, instead of thinking about running around or possibly escaping, she imagined woodland creatures she freed thanking her by having their way with her. Bears, badgers and foxes...

There was a noise off in the far horizon, and now something was disturbing the peaceful skyline, as if the clouds themselves were popping like fireworks. Her eyes squinted, long lashes interlocking. It was Tails in the Torando! There was a boom that had her cover her ears, as hiding in the brush, Robotnik SAM sites were pelting the poor little airship. As cowardly as it sounded, she was glad she wasn't riding its wings this time. Please be safe, Tails...

The ship became a firey frame of its former self, and she gasped. 'Oh no', but her sunken heart jumped as she saw her twin tailed friend make it out in time, hurtling towards her position. Sonic dodged back inside, firmly planted to the wall, her butt not letting her totally push back flat against it, as she watched her hapless friend skidding against the smooth floor like he was slingshotted in, the fox landing in a heap against the foot end of her bed; patches of fur singed.

"SoNiC... tAiLs... HeRe... rEsCuE... YoU..." His neck drooped, eyes closing.

Sonics initial concern melted away; and now, Sonic smiled. 

* * *

Tails awoke. He thought he was... right... he was trying to save Sonic. Was he injured? Moving, instead of soreness, he felt the cinching tie of binds at each end. He looked at his hands, then his legs. He was now captured. Great. At least the bed was soft, though it reminded him of a girls room, as he was surrounded by these soft looking, partially see through pink drapes flowing off fancy looking wooden posts. Was this where Sonic was staying? He had seen Sonic coming in, but he was such a blur, that he couldn't remember exactly how he looked. He was different... but how was he different?

The room was dark, except for the way out, which was that terrace he came in, its doors now closed. If he could just...

A click of a light.

His neck turned to the glowing rectangle, ivory white, a bathroom interior. Then what came out had his jaw drop.

First, a hand appeared. The wrapped fingers moving as if playing a creeping piano dirge, before turning it over, then attempting to invite the tied down renard in, an obvious request he couldn't fulfill. Then out she emerged, her sensual form shadowed and leaning against the entrance. A blue hair floof that covered the right side of her face, which made her look mysterious and sexy. Her body was wrapped in a slinky red dress that showed off her figure, the cut dangerously close to exposing her lacey lingerie, along with a pearl necklace and arm length white gloves. She hoped she was everything a man wanted rolled up into one slutty little hedgewhore.

In Tails eyes, Sonic looked like a super model.

Sonic wasn't supposed to look like a super model.

Tails was beside himself as she approached slowly and seductively.

Her hips swayed with her hands. "Do you know... how long... I've been without a man?" VR and dildos only sated her so much. Sonic had enough of vicarious visions and wanted a taste of the real thing. She moved with a shimmy, then like a snake as she brought herself to all fours, before crawling up the bed lithely and up his small body.

Tails struggled again while beneath her. "You're not into guys, Sonic!"

Sonic smirked down deadly at her friend. "_You know what you tried to do was sooooo heroic... and heroes should be rewarded, don't you think~?_" She kissed Tails deeply, her plush lips covering his completely, as she ran her fingers through his chest hair, squeezing the skin beneath, and truly getting an understanding of how different her body was now compared to the average male. The semblance of strength and musculature compared to her soft udders made her body tingle.

It must have made him tingle too, as she looked down to see that Tails was already horned up and ready. "_You want this...~_"

"No..."

She was in his ear now. "_I'm not doing anything to you, Tails. Not a touch nor a rub~ - it's all you, baby~_" Tails shivered at her hot whispers.

She reached down, her gloved hand stroking Tails' now growing bit of meat. "_It's sooooo cute~..._" She cooed, two of her fingers brushing his testes. "_You want me, don't you~?_"

"No!" He tossed and turned weakly in his restraints, his mental image of the old Sonic completely fading away, the one that had stopped Robotnik and his Death Egg, now replaced with this sexed up hedgewhore. "Okay okay okay! But whatever you are, you're not Sonic, so just do whatever you want."

Sonic half smirked with a bit of a scoffing laugh. "_That's not exactly what I wanted to hear, but, it'll do~_" She repositioned herself, lowering down past his waist. She kissed the tip, her lips nuzzling it, getting a smearing of his precum on them, before letting her tongue begin teasing its way into his foreskin, then wrapping it around in swirls. Tails made noises like the life was being sucked out of him, noises that drove Sonic on to make sluttier and slurpier sounding noises, her asspussy ovulating everytime she made him squirm in delight, wishing there was a dick waiting behind her, whether it was Rouge with a dildo or you know who...

Tails obviously had never had anything like this done to him by a girl before, which reminded him of what was actually happening: He was being blown by his best friend in drag... but it was more than just a costume, as he watched her rattling pearls move back and forth in front of her heaving cleavage.

Tails came, her tongue lapping up whatever it could as it came down; she was proud of her lack of handiwork and the free snack, which had a saltier taste to whatever was in that goop she was usually served, before letting his now wormy appendage pop from her mouth, before exposing her throat and gums, leaving no doubt where it had all gone.

In the meanwhile, Tails had fought with his restraints enough that they finally came loose. He pushed away Sonic before he propelled himself towards the balcony doors, only stopping to open them before jumping out and flying off.

Darn it...

Sonic sat on her haunches with her hands between her legs, more bemused than hurt by Tails actions; though she had enjoyed herself (the inside of her knickers was proof of that), she cursed herself for that dominance streak she displayed - she wanted to be totally subservient and at the whims of someone else - and she knew that only one man was capable of showing her the way...

"You two look like you had fun." She turned in surprise, the former (or current?) jewel thief showing up out of nowhere. Rouge was leaning up against the wall like Sonic had been, her wrist raised while moving her fingers as if she were counting them over and over again. "Don't worry, they're disabled." Referring to the weapon defense systems.

Sonic rested her hands on her hips, chastising the bat. "Why didn't you join us? He would have liked it, silly girl." She could imagine a scenario where Tails would have never wanted to leave if Rouge got a hold of him.

"It's... probably better I didn't." Rouge was no longer looking at Sonic.

She reacted with a 'pshaw'. "Oh please, I'm still light years behind you - and there's still so much you have to teach me. I've been meaning to thank you, if not for you-"

Rouge snipped at her. "You think I did this to you because I wanted to?"

Sonic seemed so confused. More confused than usual. "I know Robotnik is involved, but I thought you both were in on it..."

Rouge sighed, her wings as downtrodden as her ears. "Guess it's time I explained my part in all this..."


	5. Chapter 5

"You know I'm a thief, right?"

"Of course, silly." Gosh that sounded so girly, yet it felt so right.

"Well back then... I was just... Rogue. Rogue the Bat. A normal, everyday, bat burglar... which is when Robotnik caught me, and he made me what I am today. A couple years ago, I had read about this glowing gem known as a Chaos Emerald and how it could possibly give you unlimited power if you collected all of them. I had gotten some information of one owned by this crazy scientist guy, and thought the idea of sneaking into his lab would be easy pickings." A single finger of hers swirled the bed. "Boy, was I wrong..."

_Rogue's legs were spread eagle, held out by two that had the unfulfilling duty of holding him in place, as some of the tentacles now began to whip him furiously, his dark yellow buttocks turning a sharp red, with one jammed deep past his gullet, beyond the point of choking, his eyes having hit the top of his head, mind broken from the pain._

_Now one under specific control, an avatar of the mad doctor, began pushing its way past his virgin hole. "I commend you for getting as far as you did, but you've made a terrible mistake." Robotnik turned up the dial, making it violently burst past his barrier, as the tentacle now spiraled and curled in the reluctant guests insides. "I've been saving this for a certain blue nuisance in my life, but you will make for a valuable case study."_

"You're a sissy like me?" Sonic asked, her eyes wide and confused. Sonic tried to picture Rogue as this slim and agile male mobian, but it was impossible with the Rouge of the now sitting right in front of her.

"... not exactly." It was the first time Sonic heard her with her guard down, not trying to be the seductress or her slave master. Sonic thought it was nice to finally really talk with Rouge without an underlying bit of business to it.

"Then what are you?" Sonic wasn't trying to be mean, but what else could she be?

Rouge crossed her leg, hands wrapped around her knee. "There are a lot of terms for it, but the most honest one and the one I prefer is shemale."

"She... male." Sonic repeated the word to herself again. Sonic had seen that word during those videos, but wasn't sure what it meant. "What's the difference?"

"Well, it comes down to personal preference. I want to be this way... most days. What about you?" Rouge rested her hand on Sonics. "Do you want to be this way? Or is it still something you feel was forced on you?"

"While I never would have wanted this before, it brought out who I really am, and..." Her brain ceased. "Yes, it was forced on me, but at the same time, this is who I think I'm meant to be, and while it wasn't something I wanted at first, I..." Sonic sputtered, going in circles, almost coming to tears, unsure of herself now. "Oh Rouge, do you ever have doubts about yourself like this? Is that what makes you a shemale?"

Rouge seemed to understand. "There was a small part of me that wanted to go back to the way I was... but I realised that'd be impossible after all of the experimentations and surgeries. So I stayed as Robotnik's assistant and occasional lover... that is, until he set his sights on you. He became obsessed with wanting to capture you after seeing my results."

'And I thought I was the only girl in his life', Sonic thought to herself, but she could only get so grumpy about what he did, considering what she had just done with Tails. "So this isn't your fault?"

She laughed a little. "Actually, I wanted to leave him after he told me what he wanted to do with you."

"So why didn't you?"

"I did. I did try..."

_He came hard, gripping the back of her white furred head as he unloaded into her awaiting mouth. He felt satisfied; after weeks of dating, she finally was gonna give up the goods. He looked down into her green eyes, her lids shaded with light blue, a sheen of spit on her lips. "That was amazing."_

_Rouge then undid her heart and revealed her true self, as words of violent bile followed._

_Shadow jumped in fright. "You... what... how could you do this to me!? Get away from me or I'll break your face in!"_

"And Knuckles did the same thing, and I swore he'd be the one after Shadow... If I can't be with a man that wants me, I'll be subservient to the one that made me this way." Rouge wiped the corner of her eye quickly, no big theatrics to it, as she seemed mostly over it, but the experience still clearly smarted. Rouge wagged her head. "I didn't want to sissify you Sonic, but if anybody was going to put you through it... why not the poster girl?" She shrugged.

Rouge expected Sonic to say something. To say anything. Instead, she heard a sniffle, and she turned to see a glassy eyed Sonic. "I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"I'm over it, really." Rouge reached out a hand to her friend, hoping to alleviate her notions of pity.

But like a well planned attack, Sonic lunged into Rouge - their lips meeting. Rouge recoiled weakly from her kiss. "Sonic, what are you... I prefer guys now."

"So do I... thanks to you." Sonic pressed to Rouge again, who finally seemed to accept her advances as they fell, their tongues intertwining. Sonic was eager, but Rouge was just going with the flow.

When Sonic moved her face back, Rouge laid there staring up to Sonic, a little shook about it, but not grossed out. "What brought this on?"

"I just wanted to thank you. You've gone through so much, trailblazing the path I would follow. You're so strong and sexy, you don't even know it." Sonic brushed her face. "I can't imagine why Knuckles or Shadow would turn you down - how small were they really that they'd freak out over what you had?"

Rouge became quiet as she pushed Sonic away, standing up from the bed. Rouge pressed her hands into her breast plate, causing it to come loose. She then began to strip down from her skin tight outfit, as Sonic watched, though not intently like she would have as her old self.

As the catsuit fell around her heels, Sonic now stared at an empty looking crevice. "I thought you said you were... you had a..."

"Hold on..." She reached into a creased looking bit of skin, her hips spreading, and out it came.

If Sonic had been sitting a little closer to the reveal, she might have gotten a black eye. Rouge's white as snow skinned cock hung loose and long, nearly down to her knee; her foreskin like a hanging piece of melted vanilla chocolate just waiting for her to suck on it.

Rouge looked so uncomfortable and so ashamed of it, while Sonic's mouth held agape, trying to size it up for entry.

"You mean you could have been using this thing on me the whole time?" Sonic seemed offended - while plastic had its uses, this long piece of meat would have felt amazing.

Rouge winced. "Sonic, I don't like using it that way."

"Okay, okay..." It was probably better she imagined men in VR than seeing Rouge. Her breasts were huge and shapely with pink areolas to boot - they were always so juicy and impressive looking - a hidden jealousy building in the pit of her stomach, as they led down to perfectly formed golden colored abs, something Sonic wasn't the least bit envious to have, preferring to have that little bit of undefined belly, imagining something growing inside of it someday...

Still though, it didn't stop her from lamenting what could have been, but looking at the rest of Rouge, she was right, but just because she wasn't attracted to Rouge didn't mean she didn't want to do this. She had an ulterior motive, as this wasn't purely out of a want for Rouge. For her, this was her last chance to be with a woman before she surrendered herself over fully to the opposite sex, and after she tried it, she'd only be into men from then on - and there was only one man left in these headquarters...

Sonic tried to measure its sheer depth with her fingers, tracing her bumpy veins. "You're quite big for a girl."

"And you were quite small for a boy." Rouge threw back, Sonic happy to see some of that trademark snark from her again after her traumatic history.

Sonics tongue darted around her lips.

"Uhm... if you wouldn't mind... could I... may I...?"

Rouge took Sonic by the head, and forced her face into it. Sonic wriggled against the moon colored tube steak, liking the feel of its weight against her pointed nose, before glomming onto it - wrapping both hands around the length, she looked like a chipmunk trying to eat a banana. It wasn't a girlish clitty like the one she had... it was a monster.

Her starkly white and clean colored python tasted sweaty, possibly from being tucked up inside her all day, the skin tight outfit she wore not allowing her body to breathe, but Sonic liked the taste. In fact, it was hard for her to imagine a cock she couldn't like.

Sonic reached down, jiggling her little cage, hoping Rouge liked the feeling as much as she liked sucking on it. "Oh right, this stupid thing." Rouge input the code and undid Sonic's cage before tossing it, which kind of caught Sonic off guard as she stopped sucking to look between her legs for a moment. Seeing and feeling that unbinding down there used to be so freeing, but her blue noodle wasn't the least bit excited.

They climbed into bed together, both on their sides as they held onto one anothers legs for support. Sonic was unable to fully grasp her hands around those dark yellow furred, thick thighs of Rouge, but did so anyway, her maw unhinging, those large and smooth skinned eggs off in the distance as she deepthroated down as far as she could. Rouge was on autopilot, Sonic's growth offering no challenge. As the blowing continued on, both of their faces began smearing makeup to one degree or another, Sonic looking like she was just out in the rain with her eye shadow running or Rouge leaving trails of pink on the little blue shaft.

Rouge and Sonic both came. Sonic's cheeked puffed out with Rouge cum, and Sonic savored every bit of the salty exchange they had together, gulping it down, while Rouge watered it out like foam out the side of her mouth, before she silently spit out the rest.

They now laid together, shoulder to shoulder.

"Rouge, if you never had those surgeries performed on you, would you go back to the way you were?"

"Maybe there's still a part of me that wants to go back to my old self - but it's a really tiny, really quiet, part of me."

* * *

Robotnik was sweating. Sweating more than usual - and he wasn't sick. Not even after he vomited, he still knew he wasn't sick. Who doesn't have the jitters when you're about to marry someone you've never met? Or that you had met them, and hated them, but they were an entirely different person now than they used to be... he was unsure if that residual disgust or hate would surface if they saw eachother.

There was a call from the vidcom.

He adjusted his glasses before picking himself from near the toilet as he made his way to the wall it was attached to. Rouge appeared through a lime-green filter. "She's on her way, doctor."

"Yes... of course..." She had alerted him earlier that Sonic was ready, causing that little episode. "Is she in the... white... dress?" His voice grew more quiet with each word, as if a little bashful to say it.

"I helped her pick it out."

His voice raised an octave. "Oh yes! Yes!" He cleared his throat. "I mean... good, yes."

Before Rouge turned it off, she offered up some advice. "Oh, and if you don't mind my saying: Run a damp wash cloth over your face before she gets there."

He gave a respectful nod. "Thank you, Rouge."

He'd get his snappiest red and gold jacket, sucking in his gut as he buckled it on. This was a big day for him. Having Sonic at his side represented more than just the ultimate humiliation of his nemesis or that nobody could ever oppose his empire ever again...

It meant that he wouldn't be alone anymore.

He paced his quarters as minutes felt like hours, thinking of what to say, or how to say it. Or what they'd do.

Or how they'd do it.

The door vacuumed up, and his fists tightened looking at the empty doorway, unsure if he was ready, before she stepped in, wearing a white dress and veil. It wasn't hanging low to the ground and dragging behind her like is expected of brides: It was basically a fancy skirt, her dainty blue legs looking long in those black heels, a slutty excuse to wear something, the veil doing more to cover Sonic than the fluffy accentuations on her hips did. Silver stars hung from her ears, and a pink collar leashed tightly to her throat, doing its best to obscure her apple.

Robotnik began circling her, eying her up and down. Could it be true? Robotnik had often times had victory within reach so often, yet it was always so far, only for it to be snatched away at the last second. Robotnik was still suspicious, expecting to be hoodwinked at a moments notice. Would Sonic have convinced Rouge to help her in some way? She always had a bit of a compassion streak for her kind.

Sonic stood perfectly still, letting Robotnik judge her, her fingers interlocked around a bouquet in front of her stomach.

"I like your long quilled hair... there's no denying its feminine framing on you."

"Thank you, doctor."

"Not to mention your plump posterior - your rump gives Rouge a run for her money."

"Thank you, doctor."

But as he lowered down to face her, raising her veil, she blinked her eyes and flinched a little.

"What's the matter, my dear?" Robotnik took hold of her anxious shoulder, feeling the tension in the room melt as he rubbed her down with both his thumbs, the dress beginning to slip inch by inch as well. He got into her ear. "Now down, on all fours. Like Rouge taught you." She did as commanded, letting the flowers fall with a rustle, now looking like a prowling cat as she retracted her body, making the profile of her ass seem bigger. "Yeeeeees." Pulling off the lacey panties she wore, Sonic squealed in a way that replicated the way Amy did in that video.

If there was any question about the true identity of Sonic, it could be found here. Robotnik took a handful of the device, giving it a jingle. Just the way it hid any male ego Sonic could possibly have drove Robotnik on. He then began typing in the code.

Sonic's inner voice yelled out an exclamation. "Actually, Robotnik, could you... leave it on?"

"Why my dear? I have something much more... extravagant, to replace it with." Out of his pocket he retrieved a wooden box, and he popped it open, displaying it like a clamshell.

Inside was a golden and diamond encrusted chastity cage of a classic design. Sonic's eyes beamed like the sparkling jewels, and was left speechless, emitting a high pitched squeak. He took it out. As Robotnik locked her in, and hearing that key turn to shut her in, possibly forever, Sonic sucked on her lower teeth with lowered eyelids, a look of utter contentment, and if she could get hard, she would.

"Now for this..." Robotnik teased with a light pull on the stopgap contained within her ass... her pussy...

Sonic took large helping of her fat ass cheeks, squeezing and warping them while spreading herself open, her ring expanding and the egg shaped plug falling with ease and a dull thump from her orifice as he watched on, a bit relieved to have it out, and it wasn't long until Robotnik's hands rested now on her blue globes, applying a stronger pressure than she did, rubbing them vigorously, as if testing for the elasticity and admiring how clean and pristine it was.

Robotnik was sensitive to smells and the only thing he could detect was an absence of them. "You've been taught well."

Sonic sideglanced Robotnik over her shoulder, fangs exposed. "She taught me _maaaaaany~_ things." He admired the asspussy Rouge had helped form, her pink gape surrounded in an ocean of blue, widening and retracting as if breathing for air.

He couldn't stop himself.

He had quite the tongue, and he used it to good effect; his stache tickling her. Hoping to gain more of that feeling of that slimy slug plummeting into her depths, maybe hoping to get fucked by his red nose, she helped the doctor spread herself. "_Ooooh ho ho!~ Doctor, I love the way you eat my pussy!_" She wanted to reach back and force him all the way in, but knew that was uncalled for. He'd have her chocolate cake and eat it too, cooing with each passing slurp of his tongue.

Robotnik readjusted his glasses and wiped his face.

There was only one thing left to do now as he stood up, now squatting behind her. As he walloped the left and right cheek with his prick, his tip pressed to her entrance. Sonic only wiggled her hips in anticipation.

As she felt it begin to slide in, she counted the inches. The cock was large... maybe not as big as one of those mega dildos Rouge trained her on, but the warm feeling of it inside her made her happy, as opposed to that soulless toy that offered her only one sided pleasure. Robotnik offered more than just that: it was the lust of a man who needed her - a touch she had been craving ever since she ascended, and now she was getting to experience it, and it was everything she wanted and more.

Robotnik held the base of her ass crack, as he began to fuck her in earnest. He had been abstaining from Rouge, waiting for this day, but now he wasn't sure how long he was gonna last. He pumped her a few more times before he shoved it as deep as it could go as he unleashed deep down her hole.

A little out of breath, Robotnik rolled with her, picking her up like she weighed nothing. "_OH! Robotnik, you animal~_" Sonic commented in surprise, running her hands up and down his barrel like body.

Her busty tits gyrated as she bounced her ass onto his lap, the feeling of his inches hitting that inner button Rouge had told her about, inspiring her hips to grind down faster and faster and offer up girlish moans each time their sweaty bodies slapped together, connecting as one, his motions rocking into her at a slower pace, coming to a stop. "See me Sonic, as I've always wanted to be seen by you..." His fingers quaked as he reached up, before exposing his evil red eyes surrounded by pitch black. There was no disgust or hate, as Sonic reached down, caressing the face of the man that had caused her so much strife, as she examined his flesh hued face and his bald head covered in a spritz of perspiration. "Tell me... you'll be mine."

'NO. DON'T SAY IT. YOU CAN'T SAY IT. NOT TO HIM!' A familiar voice screeched up from a part of her she thought long buried, like a mixture of a gut feeling and intuition. 'IF YOU DO THIS, YOU CAN NEVER GO BACK! SAY ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEASE!'

"_I am yours, my love~_"

In an instant, the old image of Sonic fractured and broke into a million pieces, scattering to the winds. Only Sonic remained now, relaxing in the arms of her beloved Robotnik, who creampied her for a second time that day - two of only many more to come.

* * *

Stumbling to his feet, the echidna looked from his glass tube prison over to the pod nearest him, seeing Shadow out cold. He knocked, then banged; yet it was never powerful enough to wake him up nor shatter his container. Knuckles nearly freaked out at having to deal with this by himself, but then Shadow got up. Knuckles then thought maybe they could work together to get out of the situation.

Before they could pantomime a plan, light propped in, and what they saw left them utterly flabberghasted at the sight before them:

What looked to be Sonics sister, stood in an expensive looking red and gold button up jacket with the symbol of the Robotnik occupation in an armband on her official looking uniform, a clipboard resting along her arm and breast, looking upon her test subjects. She completed the look with a tied scarf around her neck that she stuck down into her collar, as well as a pillbox hat with a sewn in fold at the front and back like an air hostess might wear.

Usually the things she did for the Robotnik empire were ordered from the big man himself; her husband.

Not this time.

This was for a friend.

Sonic took out her pen, and began jotting down the results as she watched the tentacles start to emerge; enjoying their combined pained screams that eventually morphed into reluctant groans coming down from the intercom.

* * *

There was a knock on a workshop door.

When Tails opened it, he found Rouge on the other side.

Rouge stood there, not the least bit happy, but trying her best to look it, offering up a meek wave, as she hoped Tails would understand that what she did to Sonic wasn't done out of malice.

Tails mean mugged her for awhile, his fingers tapping, before he eventually stepped aside to let her in.


End file.
